The War of Hyrule
by Crimson Wolf 1304
Summary: The battle of Hyrule is about to begin. There will be death, birth, romance and so much more as the last light of hope all but dies into the shadow of the night.


The Legend Of Zelda:

The Great War Of Hyrule 

Long ago, there existed seven sages whom together, defended Hyrule with their full power. When Ganon existed, he gained the superior rule over the whole land and plunged everything into complete darkness. His reign over Hyrule lasted over seven years and only when a hero emerged was the evil sealed. This hero was…The Hero Of Time.

Chapter 1: When Fate Is Decided-Battle Inside The Temple Of Time 

Link stood, staring into the horizon where Din was slowly rising sending the warmth and sunlight over the lands of Hyrule. Slowly but surly, the land was bathed into an ever lasting protection.

Walking back to the castle, Link stretched out his arms and yawned loudly enough to turn a few heads. After reaching the gates, he was surprised to find that two oddly familiar faces were waiting on the side of the drawbridge. Only when he got closer did he realise that these people brought no memories back to the young hero's mind.

Carrying on with his casual walk, he entered the castle market square and found people bustling about happily; trading with merchants, having a laugh or just being general.

Turning left for a direct route to the temple, Link shifted his eyes back to the gates where he saw the two unusual figures walking in his direction. Shrugging, he carried on until he was met with the stone doors which protected the temples hidden features.

Pushing it open, a loud-ear splitting creak could be heard echoing through throughout the walls with a small avalanche of dust following. As it was, Link had only come inside to reclaim a special item which was supposed to be something of Zelda's. Why she sent Link to fetch it was a mystery to him.

"I see. I'm taking it that you are the Hero Of Time." The voice Link heard was full of cold hatred. Spinning around, Link unsheathed the Master Sword. "Pathetic. Your weapon cannot stand up to that of God." The one who had spoken had long white hair and dark blue eyes. He also unsheathed his sword which happened to in the colour of a crimson red with a strange symbol embedded in it. "Now, I'm guessing that Zelda's pet might have led me to something important." A gust of spiritual energy bounced around the temple raising the tension to a climax.

Link's eyes immediately fixed upon the unknown figures. It was like bearing down onto his soul. "And who might you be."

"Ah. I thought you would never ask. My name is…Amari." After the brief introduction, Amari grabbed the hilt of his sword and got into an attacking position. "However, you will not live long to unravel the truth about why I'm here."

Manoeuvring the same attacking position as Amari, Link replied in a cold voice equalling to that of his opponent. "I don't know why you're here but I don't really give a damn either. Your fight is with me…not Zelda."

"True. I'm only here destroy you. You see, my partner and I came to a decision that with our current plans slowly unravelling, we couldn't have you stalking us, trying to stop us." He sighed heavily, "Avoir." He raced forward; blade tightly gripped with both hands. When reaching contact and with metal striking metal, the pair viciously fought for control.

With Link being so experienced, he managed to parry all of Amari's attacks, slowly driving him towards the wall.

"I see, power is on your side today," he chuckled. "But then again, magic isn't!" He back flipped so he was facing Link's back. "Sayonara." Just as he was going to strike, Link roared out two words which infact, turned the tide of battle.

"DINS FIRE." A small force field of fire uncurled from Links body licking and hissing-growing slightly bigger with each passing second. The fiery flames of sin wrapped around Amari's body, punishing him.

"So, you're better than I first thought. No matter, I will just have to do this the hard way!" He punched the ground with one fist, sending dozen's of shock waves in Link's direction. "This Link, is my true strength!" The whole temple began to tremble and large cracks started forming around the walls and ground. "You will be buried alive!" Amari then clasped his hands together and vanished.

The Triforce began to glow viciously. The radiating light, bounced around the temple illuminating everything it met with. Link who had sheathed his sword darted to the front of the Temple where (at the last second, was blocked of by a barrage of rocks).

"Argh," Link cursed clenching his fists. "What plans could be so important that killing me-" He was intercepted when a rock came crashing down, smashing all the windows with it. Diving out of the way, Link had only just been able to survive death.

Gasping for air, Link realised…he was trapped!

Far out into the country side, two women stood chatting to each other about a rare gem they had come across. Both women were slim with long brown hair tied up. However, what they didn't know, was that the gem they were holding held a mysterious power which could provoke the land of Hyrule into a vicious war, destroying millions of lives.

A strange girl walked through the Lost Woods, singing the most beautiful music. With the hovering-tower like trees above her, she could only sing to the god of Hyrule to keep herself calm. The real reason for venturing inside this forest was to find a magic mushroom for her sick grandmother who had been caught up with a deadly virus.

"Hello sweet innocent little girl." A looming shadow behind her, caused the young girl to stare in shock at her unwelcome visitor.

W…who are you?" She had the feeling that this person wasn't about to give his name to her.

"Ahh. My name. Why sweet child, you may call me Silver." The young girl scanned his appearance and the fact was: He had short silver hair, spiked up and was wearing a long brown robe.

The girl who had no idea which way to turn for answers, faced Silver as calm as possible. "Wh…what do you want?" She stammered at least twice and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Oh sweet child, you mustn't be afraid. I only want to help you. Listen, if you come with me, I'll show you to the magic mushrooms. I'm sure your grandmother will be happy to see that you bothered to look." He put on a delicate smile and without another question from the confused girl, took her hand and led her through the darkness…

Camp Zero was a camp for warriors of Hyrule. They would come to this place in search for answers in serving their land. At this present time, a general and an officer spoke quietly with each other about a certain package they had received earlier this morning.

The officer was a scrawny man with aqua blue armour, resembling his family's farm. He had short hair and a big bushy moustache.

The general however was close shaven. He had blond hair covering one eye and wore a long black robe. He acted much laid back in the shade where he was chewing on a piece of grass whilst leaning against a palm tree; closing his eyes.

The Officer had a look of a weak business man trying to reclaim a sum of money. "I'm telling you, these people want war. They have been plotting now for over six months!" He spat with every word and looked as red as a tomato in the face.

Listen Ezek, I'm not about to argue with you now. If you want to complain about something then go plead to the princess. She'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you-shut the hell up. Besides, I haven't the time to be listening to a bag of wind." He walked off, "I've got an army to train."

With that, Ezek was left, sulking…alone.

**Darksoulkai: I know you might fond this weird, but please R&R. the reason its like this is because there are so many characters which have to be created and if I want them to meet, bond, rival each other and other stuff, I must put in a separate storyline for each. Anyway, hope you like, bye! **


End file.
